Wanted!
Wanted! (stylized as WANTED!) is a total conversion of Valve Software’s Half-Life produced by Maverick Developments in the United Kingdom. Wanted! is a single player and a multi player game. The game is set in the American Wild West. It spans the Mountain Indian, Mexican villas and the Western town appearance. Wanted! is not designed to be representative of any specific period of the American Wild West. It is designed to be a fun gaming experience in the style of the West in its total era. *4 different settings to explore: Mountain, Mexican, Town, Mine *4 different races to battle: Indian, Mexican, Cowboy & Miner. *Various animals such as snakes, bears, pumas and scorpions *11 dedicated Deathmatch levels *5 Special “Capture the Chicken” levels *4 Special “High Noon” levels (Duel Mode) *13 period player weapons *Period pick-up items and theme setting models *Atmospheric sounds *“Cow-Bots” (providing computer opponents) *Over 500 appealing period style textures Program Documentation and Instructions All Wanted! files must be in a directory called wantedsp, this directory must be located in Half-Life directory. Complete setup instructions are here. Game Styles There are eleven deathmatch levels. Using period weapons, players battle in combat against each other. A complete free for all game play, set in various Wild West themed locations, from Mexican plaster walled towns to palisade protected forts. Exciting team based play is provided with five “Capture the Chicken” modes, where opposing teams attempt to capture a chicken from the opposite teams hen-house. As either a Rustler or an Outlaw you and your teammates attack and defend in pitched battles. The ultimate prize of the other teams Chicken is your goal! Once the chicken is stolen you are defenseless, carrying only a frantic, screaming bird. Its down to your teammates to defend you on your mission to take it to your own chicken house. You cannot score by capturing the oppositions chicken if your chicken is not present in your own chicken house. Each team has a set player skin (appearance), this cannot be altered. Some doors and entrances can only be used by the home team, dependent on the level being played. A scoring system tracks the team and player performance, press TAB at any time to see how you are performing. Four “High-Noon” game-play levels provide fast, one-on-one action, where two opponents are pitted against each other, recreating the shootouts of the old west. The fastest draw and most accurate shot is victor. Using any available cover in the desolate street, skill and fast reactions are your only allies. Each round is scored on the best of five kills, with server queuing for any waiting players, including Cow bots. With instant clean head shots, no health or ammunition each round is governed by pure skill and reaction. The duel starts as you are lowered to the ground, facing the street floor. On the “Draw” command you draw your pistol, look up and attempt to be the quickest and most accurate gunslinger. Making your way around the street, both players battle it out until one of you is downed. The next duel then takes place. The first to three wins takes the round. While in the queue, awaiting your next round, you will be able to observe the action and follow the battle of your next opponents. The “High-Noon” maps are two player, duel style fighting. Because of the limiting nature of these maps they are not in the normal map cycle. These maps are: *hn_desp *hn_highnoon *hn_mexnoon *hn_fort Weapons Some weapons have alternate fire options and/or special effect, these are noted below. Each weapon that requires it has its own specific ammunition. Knife: Using your alternate fire, this weapon can be thrown. Be careful where it lands though, it can be lost. Pistol: Rapid fire using your alternate fire. Dual Colts: Both guns can be fired together using your alternate fire. Shotgun: Both barrels can be discharged together using your alternate fire. Buffalo Rifle: A closer view of your target can be seen by using your alternate fire. Bow: Holding fire increases the trajectory of this weapon and causes the arrow to travel further. Gattling Gun: Excessive use of this weapon can cause it to jam. Pressing alternate fire will free the blockage. Dynamite: Holding fire causes the weapon to be thrown further. Be careful not to hold to long though! Bear-trap: Once placed this weapon will be sprung by anyone stepping on it. Once trapped there is no escape from its jaws. You can collect water bottles, Dr Daniels Elixir, and the Stonewik herb to replenish health. Leather waistcoats add some protection from damage. Credits *Phil Daniels – Director *Tony Newton – Lead Designer *Mike Blowers – Lead Programmer *Ken Early – Programmer *Jordan Weber-Flink – Voices *Shaun Gurden – Quality Assurance *Dylan Bray – Models *Jack Potter – Models *Manuel Llamas – Models *Wayne Peters – Models *Ted Anderson – Additional textures *Petrick – Steam update *Eric Riden – Quality Assurance, Game Admin *Chad Riden – Website, Game Admin *Kirk Riden – Server, Game Admin External links *Official website *Mod DB Category:HL1 Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods Category:Multiplayer Mods Category:Mods Category:Released Mods